Jorg Ancrath (Bedlam)
Jorg Ancrath (also known as Bedlam) is a 12 year old male human sorcerer specializing in wild magic whose body hosts an old soul of a Great Sorcerer called Kvothe.' ' Due to Wild Magic Surges, he constantly shifts between ages 8-16 and turns blue occasionally. When unlucky, he grows white feather beards and goes bald temporarily for a day. He owns a special crafted Light amulet that casts a Light spell and a ring called Luthien's Channeled Fury from an encounter in Episode 8 which does random 1d4 damage generated by the Wild Magic Surge to a random enemy. Early Years During his incubation at his mother's womb, a Wild Magic Surge triggered at the exact same moment of Kvothe's death and Jorg's birth to the world. Kvothe, in an attempt to escape permanent death, accidentally transfered his soul along with his life force and powers which now currently resides in Jorg's body. Kvothe', '''from the Militus Caste, had been stuck with Jorg during his growing up years, and had befriended the youth to form a mentor-apprentice bond. They meet each other in dreams so Kvothe can mentor Jorg in his sorcery, hence Jorg grew up to be a genius who bested his peers for having the most powerful nukes against his classmates in school. However, Kvothe's soul cannot be put to rest because of the injustice of his death. Kvothe's request is for Jorg to seek justice and find his murderers. He wants to be avenged so he teaches Jorg to harness his powers as early as he can. That's the reason why Jorg is training so hard to improve his skills quickly. Growing up with Kvothe For Jorg and Kvothe, it was a mutual partnership born of symbiotic need to fulfill each other's dreams. As Jorg continues grow stronger faster, so does Kvothe get closer in obtaining his vengeance. Along the way, Kvothe sees Jorg as a pseudo-son. Though he cares for Jorg enough to keep him from harm's way, Kvothe's tenacity has kept him stubborn on his path of vengeance despite sometimes questioning whether it is right for him to lead Jorg's path to intertwine with his life. Jorg believes himself strong due to Kvothe's instructions, so he tends to show off in little ways in order to gain acknowledgement from his ''adopted father. Background Originally born from an unknown (Militus Caste) Father and a well-off (Liberalis Caste) mother who is considered as one of the best solo singer for the church choir. She has composed numerous songs singing the greatness of their God-emperor. Her genteel background combined with her devout God-emperor worship made her well-liked. Fellow Devout Amadeus worshipers go to her house to share gospel. She organizes events and study sessions in His name. One can call her a socialite for all her connections and knowledge with Nobles and Priests. As he grew older, Jorg has developed a strong dislike for the Militus Caste. His mom, Miana Ancrath, thought that his hatred of Reds stem from the fact that he had a Red father who abandoned them. Truth is, Kvothe, being a Red, had told Jorg to be wary of Reds due to their inner political turmoil. Hence, every interaction Jorg has with them are riddled with suspicion and wariness. Physical and Magical Features Jorg is a pretty lad, not angelic, but has pretty features that comes from having a smooth and flawless face. Looking at this youth, you know he will grow up to be a heartbreaker someday. And being inducted to the Cognitio Caste since birth due to his Wild Magic talent, he grew up with proper schooling along with his night lessons with Kvothe. His sorcerer prowess advanced to be considered top of his class. While most kids his age struggle to bring out their wild powers, Jorg has a fair grasp on how to summon his wild magic with Kvothe's help, though from time to time, magic escapes his grasp and slips out when they argue. Sentenced to Prison Jorg was jailed due to his accidental use of death magic. He killed off an instructor from the academy which sent him to jail. Stats * Level 9 * Max HP: 60 * Strength: 12 * Dexterity: '''14 * '''Constitution: 14 * Intelligence: 12 * Wisdom: 12 * Charisma: 18 Real Age: 12 Current Age: 5 ''' Powers * '''Soul Drive * Cantrips: Acid Splash, Mage Hand, Shocking Grasp, Chill Touch, Firebolt * First Level Spells: Chromatic Orb, Comprehend Languages (Ritual), Mage Armor, Shield * Second Level Spells: Scorched Ray, Web * Third Level Spells: Fireball, Fly * Fourth Level Spells: Polymorph * Fifth Level Spells: '''Teleportation Circle Feat * '''Lucky - You have 3 luck points. Whenever you make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw, you can spend one luck point to roll an additional d20. You can choose to spend one of your luck points after you roll the die, but before the outcome is determined. You choose which of the d20s is used for the attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. Equipment * Luthien's Channeled Fury * Ioun Stones +2AC * Masterwork Light Crossbow * Processed Proditor * Light amulet *with Lamb* * Soul Tether Bangles Category:Characters Category:PC